Indulgent Prosecution
by xxxMs.Mexxx
Summary: Lily and James were on the case that would make their names hot in their relevant careers. Nevermind that they pretended not to care for the other as they treaded into danger but when their lives are threatened will they realize love together? On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: The Shadows of yesterday

New story as i promised. Okay so Provacative Indulgence didn't do so well, ah well no biggie, I'll still write for it.

I got a couple of comments earlier and for those who dont know My Stories (two of my best ones I'm sorry to say) were deleted.

_A Sweet Refrain_ and _Indulge Me_ and because i didn't keep the typed up version i no longer have them in my posession.

* * *

Anyways, Here is **Indulgent Prosecution.** I hope you'll like this one more but i must add there was another one i was thinking of writing.

I wont be posting unit a couple weeks from now so You'll either get a new chapter for this one or a new story...lol

PLus wiht the book comin hout i think most of the details in here will have to remain the same.

* * *

_**Disclaimer**: I dont own anythin HP related_

**

* * *

**

**Indulgent Prosecution**

_Chapter 1: The shadows of yesterday_

Lily Evans tucked a lock of her wavy auburn hair behind her ear before reaching out to cover her friend's hand from across the table.

'How are you doing Syd?' Lily asked her closest friend earnestly, then knowing the answer would be her normal _"fine"_ she gave her a mock glare before asking again, 'how are you _really_ doing? And answer honestly now.'

Dark haired, Sydney Lombard smiled ruefully, 'Other than the fact that I feel as though I'm a walking house you mean?' she asked and Lily chuckled a little. 'I'm doing fine love, _really_.' The dark haired girl replied.

But Lily still couldn't help feel concerned. She had known Sydney since they were eleven and now here almost a decade later where they were both twenty she couldn't help but feel just a little protective. After all her friend _was_ pregnant, six months along too _and_ _single_.

As it was Sydney was lucky she had her uncle's inheritance to live on, having had to take a break from her training as a nature journalist. She had enough capital to last a couple of years if she didn't splurge and by then she'd be back on her feet and able to work again as a clerk in the huge lawyers firm downtown.

Lily knew Sydney didn't plan to be pregnant and alone at such an early age but the girl was determined to stick it out and raise he child on her own because of that, Lily was more than proud of her.

'I'm sorry I've been unable to see you this past month,' Lily apologized, 'some birthing coach I am.'

'Nonsense honey, you're in line to be the next assistant prosecutor for the London district and I bet with this last case you've wrapped up the Minister of Magic will definitely give you that promotion.' Sydney said with enthusiasm Lily didn't feel as she was still brooding.

'Still honey I shouldn't be too busy for you. I have my commitments and you're one of them, the main one actually.' Lily said.

'I know sweetie and I love you for it, now lets get dessert I'm craving strawberry shortcake, cocoanut ice-cream with hot fudge sauce and nuts.' Syd said with relish and Lily grinned, _well at least she's showing her usual spark for food_ she thought.

…

'The healer says everything is going as well as was expected and I'm to deliver exactly around the due date.' Syd said, relief plain in her cultured voice as they walked arm in arm on the short way to Syd's flat.

'I'm glad honey,' Lily said smiling as she watched Sydney pat her rounded belly affectionately.

'Me too because I had been hoping the stress from early in my pregnancy hadn't caused harm to my little munchkin.' Sydney said lightly, looking at the windows of the small stores they passed by, but Lily knew how it had pained her to get through that bad time in her life so the light tone her friend opted for was not the least bit reassuring.

'She also said that the heat wave that's expected will make me feel faint so it's a good thing I'm home most of the time—' she was saying and suddenly startled, Sydney stopped.

'What is it?' Lily asked.

'I thought I saw…no it couldn't be. It must be my overactive imagination since we were talking about the baby's health.' _And what caused it_. Thought she didn't say the latter words aloud Lily felt them.

'What did you see?' Lily asked.

'It's silly really, but I thought I saw …you know what never mind it couldn't be him. He's not in the country much less in the city so it couldn't have been him.' Sydney said airily. Lily didn't ask but she had a feeling she already knew who "_him_" was. It could only be the father of her unborn baby—the only reason there would be distress temporarily stinging her voice. And as far as Lily knew—she made it a priority to know here he went after abandoning her friend—the thick-headed bloke was in Sicily. Sydney made a waving motion to wave away the fact that she thought she saw her ex but Lily had felt the slight tremor that passed through the woman.

Hoping to pacify her, Lily hugged her. 'Don't worry about it Sydney, the only thing you have to concern yourself with is the little life growing inside of you.'

'My mind and knows you're right and my heart does to but there are times when they both wish for other things. Things that I know are never likely to happen not after what occurred that day. Since he doesn't know about the baby I don't want him to see me and I know I'm never going anywhere near a man ever again but,' she stopped and sighed, 'I had hoped to be married and have a father for my baby.' She said as they continued walking.

'But I don't think I can or want to date anytime soon. Swearing of men for a while seems like a good idea for me right now because all I want to do is protect my baby.'

Lily knew what her best mate didn't add however—that many men didn't care for ready made children—it was after all an impossible situation but in all reality Syd had already lost her hope for a family with that bastard. Lily was no romantic, but she hoped that after all the pain receded her friend can once again move on with her life.

…

Lily herded Sydney to the couch then started fixing the girl a cold drink

'Lily you don't have to wait on me,' Sydney called to her and Lily could see the rounded girl, from where she was, trying to get up from where she had propped her on the couch.

'I know I don't but I'd feel better doing something for you before I go back to the office.' Lily said walking back in and set a tall glass of decaffeinated ice tea for her. 'Here you go drink up. I left the rest in the pitcher in the ice box. Now I'm off, owl or call if you need anything.' Lily rattled off.

'Yes mother,' Syd said grinning and moved to follow Lily to the door.

'I can see myself out—' a knock sounded then she grinned, '—and answer the door. Now stay and I'll send whoever it is inside or get rid of them.' Lily said and pulled open the door.

The face at the door however, was so totally unexpected that Lily just stood there in shock.

'Lily,' the man said surprised then offered a tentative smile, of which Lily didn't return.

Calmly, rationally and in a soft voice Lily grated out her question. 'What the hell are you doing here?' He looked taken aback at her hostility and then some surprise registered on his face. He hadn't expected this reaction from her; she realized seeing as how she had always been nice to him in the past.

Did he honestly expect her to talk to him serenely after what he did to Sydney? _Or_—Lily thought glaring at him—_what he didn't do?_

'I came to talk to Sydney,' he said.

'No, actually that's not what you're here for. Actually you have no business here, no reason to even look at Sydney anymore much less talk to her and actually,' Lily said taking another breath, 'you gave up whatever right you had five months ago.'

'Certain circumstances have come to light and I need to discuss things with Sydney,' he said vaguely and stubbornly but before Lily could retort Sydney called out from behind her.

'Lily? Who's that at the door?' Sydney asked as she came up behind Lily from the living room.

'It's me,' the bastard said huskily stepping into view.

Lily heard a gasp and she turned just in time to see all the blood drain from her friend's face.

'Andres,' Sydney had all but gasped as she rested her hand protectively against her growing mound.

'Sydney,' Andres Constantine said at the same time, speaking her name almost reverently but as he eyes followed her hand it was shock that registered when he looked down at her belly. Shaken, he took a couple steps backward and exclaimed, 'you're pregnant?'

…

Lily walked into her office and almost slammed the door before she caught herself. Okay she shouldn't be angry, at least not angrier than the person who had the right to be anyway.

She sighed and shook her head to clear it. Lily still couldn't believe she left Andres Constantine alone with her best mate. The same Andres Constantine who ripped the heart out of the most decent girl Lily had ever known and Lily didn't think Sydney's heart could take a blow that like one again.

Dropping her purse ungracefully onto her desk Lily began to pace.

After all it was a while before anyone was scheduled to enter her small office so she can be grumpy.

_Who did the man think he was anyway?_ Lily thought then stopped and paused in contemplation.

Okay so he had been lied to and manipulated, Lily learned all that a while ago but his biggest crime ever was thinking those pictures were real. If he had really known Sydney there would have been no question that they were fakes.

Sighing Lily rounded her desk and sat down with her head between her hands. She hadn't wanted to leave the idiot and Sydney alone but there was no other choice. No matter how much she wanted to be the one to take the stress of seeing the Greek playboy again for her friend Lily knew they would have to work it out on their own.

Andres seemed to know that because the look on his face when he saw Sydney's condition was the only reason Lily had willingly backed off. There had been shock, guilt and wonder and now that she thought about it he seemed happy. Blowing out a huge breath she thought about it some more.

Lily remembered distinctly, the day Sydney came to her flat in a shaken stupor. Little by little she had learned of what had her friend in such a state. Andres had come to her room in a rage. They had been staying at his parent's house in Greece and because of propriety had had separate rooms.

She knew Sydney had felt strange going to another country and had hoped Andres's family will make her feel secure but what happened was not even close and now that Lily had heard the entire story she was still uncertain that although both Andres and Sydney were manipulated into their current situation trust would always play a part in their lives.

Angolos was the younger brother of Andres had produced pictures of certain intimate situations between himself and a Sydney look-a-like to his brother. It was a complex plan, one that was executed and received flawlessly. Andres believed everything mainly because his mind distorted what he saw in the exchanges made by the people he loved. And so he kicked her out.

Sydney had come home shattered and—as she found out a week or so later—pregnant. At the time Lily was beyond furious. She'd wanted to hunt down the man and demand answers and she had just enough of the resources she needed to do so but Sydney made her cool down a little and Lily sort of understood. She couldn't bring herself to do another hurtful confrontation.

'I love him Lily but if he never did trust me in the first place how can I fight for something that I'll never win.' Sydney had said. 'It's his entire family against me. If they plotted to make me look like I slept with his brother imagine what other things they'd be likely to do. No I will not have my baby exposed to something that hateful.' She'd been adamant about that.

But no matter what she said Lily knew she struggled with her emotions. She'd wanted to be accepted so badly by them. Angolos had seemed nice, he was the only one in the family that had talked to her and she was happy.

At least there was one who liked her and accepted her right?

_Wrong_.

Andres had said before Lily them in the flat that he was wrong and he had been manipulated according to him Angolos used the friendly camaraderie between him and Sydney to please his father by framing her in the photos.

There had been other things but Lily knew that even though she felt a strong urge to protect her friend, he needed to explain things himself first. And whether Lily wanted him leave Sydney alone or not, he owed her an explanation and Lily was not going to be selfish and deprive her of that.

Then a knock sounded on her door and her secretary said as she opened the door half way, 'Ms Evans the DA would like to see you in his office on the main floor in an hour.'

'Thanks Mira, then can you cancel my 2 o clock appointment with Mrs Jasper and reschedule it for tomorrow?' Lily said wearily not bothering to correct Mira O'Connell on the use of her name.

'Sure thing,' she said turned to leave but then doubled back, 'uh Lily, I think you're going to be very surprised when you get there.' Then with that mysterious comment said, Mira closed the door.

Lily dropped her hands onto her desk and then buried her face between them. Just about know she would have loved curl up in a corner—despite the heat—and sleep. It was one of her idiosyncrasies, her worst one actually but there was hardly much she could do about it. It seemed as though she could never get enough.

Shaking her head to clear it she rummaged around for her closing report absently wondering what in the world Jonathan Myers could want with her. After a half an hour of doing steady work Lily crossed to her cabinet and pulled out her leather hold all from where she had placed it earlier.

Since there was no apparating in the Ministry of Magic she had to walk to the level above her, where all the great movers and shakers of the Ministry of Law were. Fifteen minutes later she met with the head administrative assistant who led her in.

'Ah Lily you're early, that's terrific and I see great minds think alike,' Jonathan Myers said jovially when she opened the door. At fifty Myers' sideburns were a distinctive grey and he had been the youngest DA in history at the age of twenty-nine. There was a man seated in one of the chairs at Jonathan's front and Lily smiled politely at him wondering who he could be. As soon as she crossed the threshold both men stood up.

'Lily I would like you to meet Mr James Potter and I am happy to say the two of you will be working frequently together in the near future.' Mr Myers said but Lily didn't hear past the name and as the man in front turned Lily realised she hadn't seen this bloke in 2 years.

Worst yet—Lily thought as the rest of her boss's words echoed in her brain—apparently they'd be working together.

How the hell did her day seemed to float around men from the past?

* * *

Hope you read and review! 


	2. Chapter 2: Cheerful Camaraderie

Okay guys, here I am again.

lol, anyway I learned from _a sweet refrain_ so i wont thank anyone personally with long comments, i wish i could that way we'd have a conversation going on here.

Anyways on _Simply Friends_ i Told ppl about why they deleted _a sweet refrain_, which was the reason stated above--well now i'll tell you about the other one _Indulge me_.

The reason that was deleted was because of too much woopee ( a polite term for Se X...lol.) going on or rather too much detail.

Anywho this is rated M for mature content, there will be sex scenes but i'll try to cut it down...hopefully.

I hope you enjoy part two of _Indulgent Prosecution_. I'm gonna start a second chapter for one of the others as soon as my summer course is done...(next week)**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** _ALL The Characters belong to JK except my personal touches, example Syd Lombard and Andres Constantine from part 1. Others are introduced in this chapter as well_**.

* * *

**

**Indulgent Prosecution**

_Chapter 2: Cheerful Camaraderie_

_Lily Evans_.

Well, well, well, James sure wasn't expecting her name to be the one matched to the new "brightest, hardworking up and comer prosecutor" that Mr. Jonathan Myers had spoken off. She also had the most talent he—Myers—had seen in a long time.

He shook his head, well, that was the same Lily Evans he knew from a few years ago and since the years have passed it was nice to know that she hadn't changed a bit. _Kind off_.

She always was an over achiever.

He turned and to look at her—she looked damned good.

_As always._

Even in that prissy suit she was wearing. It wasn't a far cry from her tidy appearance from when they were in school together but this time he saw that she had more legs than was necessary.

_Wow_!

And then unwillingly an image came to him with those same legs wrapped around his torso urging him closer.

_Stop it_! He ordered himself. There was no use in thinking about any such thing; it wasn't likely to occur.

But he almost laughed in spite of himself, she'd have a hernia if she knew what he was think _and_ maybe blow her top if she knew outfits like the one she had on drive men crazy. Didn't she know blokes keep wondering what they could do to make prissy girls like her get out of those prim and proper skirts and drive them wild with wanting?

She had been his weakness when he was fifteen, when his hormones were like the raging bulls in Spain but it was worse when he was seventeen and he was seeing her day in and day out.

Of course he had more control this time around…yeah.

But if he seriously considered her right about now … he studied her buttoned down appearance, she could become a sweet weakness all over again.

James stopped, okay no, time to stop that particular train of thought. He wasn't about to let that happen. In years have gone by he had learned to put up a resistance around certain people although now its for a totally different reason. Shaking his head he tried to focus on the matter at hand as he watched her stunned expression.

_So I'm going to be working the case with her _he thought, as he kept looking at her face, her expression was comical to say the least.

James held back a chuckle because knowing Lily Evans, she would not find this the least bit funny _and_ judging from the horror in her eyes she was in total shock as well as in no laughing mood.

He never thought he would see the day when he and Lily Evans would be working on the same side, again.

Last time things ended in an unbelievable way and if he valued his life he knew he had better not mention anything remotely connecting to that period of their lives.

However, it was seriously too funny, Sirius was going to get a kick out of this and he couldn't imagine what Remus would say even though they were never privy to most of their meetings in 7th year everyone knew that the animosity was there.

'Welcome welcome Lily, have a seat so we can get started.' DA Myers said and James had to hold back another laugh because Myers seemed to be oblivious to Lily's discomfort and astonishment. However, James suspected Myers wasn't as adept to judging Lily Evan's moods as he was.

Never mind that he hasn't seen her for two years but he had learned to read her well enough and gage her moods.

He had just chosen to ignore whatever mood she was in whenever they met and pretended that it didn't mean a thing. Though, now it seemed that she was having a hard time conceptualizing that he was here right now in front of her … in the same office as her … talking to her boss _and_—big horror here—was on the verge of talking to her.

They'd never gotten along, even when they were head boy and girl together. It seemed that they always clashed and very rarely agreed on the same thing.

James knew that if she had given him a chance to be himself around her, Lily would feel inclined to talk to him normally but as always she jumped headfirst into reaction mode. It was one to the things he had disliked about her but then again it was one of the main things that attracted him to her in the first place.

It was how things ended the way that they did.

Well, he'd had enough experience to brace himself against the slight bit of hurt he had always felt when she snubbed him. 'Ms Evans, its good to see you again.' He said politely not letting a trace of anything he felt migrate into his tone as she moved forward to take the seat.

'Do the two of you know each other?' DA Myers asked surprised but it was at this time Lily who decided to speak.

'Yes, actually we went to school together,' she said not looking at him but still spoke formally but in a pleasant tone and James couldn't resist adding a bit himself.

'We were even heads together,' he said grinning and it actually matched the smile on the DA's face.

'Brilliant, absolutely brilliant; that'll save time on the introductions and we can go straight into the facts of our current situation.' He said sitting down. After indicating that the two of them should be seated as well he got down to business.

'It's a bonus that the two of you know each other and have worked together in the past, it would make the working together flow through smoothly, which is most excellent. However, I don't know how much you know about the other right now so I'll cover that briefly before we get started.'

'James I've already started describing her work ethic and her position here in the London office so you can browse through this file if you have any question or just ask her. I'm sure Lily would accommodate you in anyway possible.' He said and James nodded, accepted the file after calming down and getting serious. He was here to do a job not reminisce about old flames...or rather old crushes… or maybe just an old something.

Neither one of them had fully worked what it was.

His former relationship—if one should decide to call it that—with Lily had been as mixed up as one could get. There were times when she came off as a bitch and he seriously considered shaking her never mind that he would never harm a woman…however it seemed it was only him who had the privilege to see that lovely side of her and it had got to him so bad and it seemed as though she hated the very sight of him.

She'd been so smart, funny, quirky and full of charm and grace with other people that he had felt left out and back then his ego was seriously misguided because he then proceeded to show one and all that he was not pining away for Lily Evans and he _hadn't_ been.

No one thought so either.

Then a year or so later, after the last few weeks he spent with his father he had a sobering realization. His father was dying but was not ignorant of his son's faults. He talked and James listened and by the time they connected far more than father and son he was gone.

He went back to Hogwarts changed and although he hadn't deserved the position, Dumbledore gave him the chance to be Head boy, a job—to the horror of Sirius Black—that he took seriously.

So all in all there barely was a subject to classify what they were to each other.

'Lily, James is with the 5th division aurors and though he hasn't fully become instated as such this case is going to provide him with the leverage needed to scale the career ladder quickly.' He said then handed another file to Lily. 'Now that that's taken care off I'd like to brief the two of you on the current situation but we have to wait on the arrival of the Commissioner of IR Aurors and another person who would be working with you, however he would be just covering the legwork.'

James passed the next few minutes by reading the file handed to him by the DA, glancing up every so often to note that Lily was delving into her material as well. It was odd, James thought, to be working with her after all these years of antagonism. It still stung that she didn't think of him as her equal but his feelings for her—how unrealistic and meagre they were—had died away a long time ago—he made sure that it did.

At the very least they could have become friends, his father's death made him realise that but events unfolded and everything was corrupted. It was never likely to happen.

James directed his attention to the contents in the file and read. She had been a quick study in Law school and had taken a number of courses at super speed but then again a time turner would help you with that, he noted, when he saw the symbol next to the year she used it. He was surprised she found time to do an apprenticeship and as he continued to read he found himself in more awe than ever.

Where the hell did she find the time to do all these things? Hell, he had a hard time finishing his training to enter the auror assembly.

A little while later, a white bearded Commissioner and a woman who looked to be in her mid twenties were ushered in by the woman at the front desk.

'Welcome welcome. Lily and James I'd like to introduce to you the Commissioner of the Information-Retrieval Aurors Mr Alfred Wordsworth and a well known researcher who has been with us since she graduated from Beaubaxtons Mrs Libby Willard.' DA Myers said formally before seating himself again.

'With the Commissioner's permission I'd like to get started.' Myers started.

'Go on DA, I assume you've acquainted these two with each other.' Mr Wordsworth said.

'I have but in fact they used to work together before, as head students, at Hogwarts no less.'

'Outstanding, that will save us time in the long run. You may begin counsellor.'

'Right since neither Lily nor James has any idea of the situation I'll start from the beginning. I trust the Commissioner and Mrs Willard will jump in if I'm excluding any part of the explanation.' He said and received nods.

'This is not something that was not made top priority in the beginning because it was just rumours based peculiar and untrustworthy sightings. However we only have begun to extract the facts about it and we as the Ministry of Magic of England see it necessary for our people to look into it. It isn't a top priority situation therefore we are allowing some time before you actually arrive to the designated place rather than go immediately. The two of you are young and haven't established reputations yet so you'll be able to gather the information we need with less compromising efforts.

'In a week's time I want to two of you to arrive in Africa by portkey. You'll conduct a two week investigation during which you'll interview the witnesses. What we've heard so far has caused us to become concerned, however we believe it is still too early to jump to unnecessary conclusions.'

'These occurrences have the after taste of darkness and where there is that, the dark lord would not be far behind.' Mrs Willard spoke up.

'Now, now Libby we aren't too sure about that.' DA Myers said jovially but both Lily and James had other ideas, though voicing it wouldn't be tactful at the moment.

It seemed that the Ministry wasn't too keen on treating it as a Voldemort incident, if they can avoid the issue they would. After having both personally felt the after effects of Voldemort Lily and James were together on where the facts was leading.

'I want the three of you to put together an information extraction. A complied summary of your aliases and backgrounds will be sent to you at the end of the day by special courier. Lily and James, you will leave as soon as we're ready and Libby will be continuously sending you the facts or rumours as we receive them. That is all. Now I'll meet with the three of you again tomorrow. Dismissed.'

…

Lily felt odd. She wasn't exactly sure what her role in this was. She was a trainee and not in any particular physical sort of law enforcement. As far as she knew DA's and even ADA's (Assistant District Attorney's) weren't really required to actually go on a "mission".

Not that she was afraid or anything—she wasn't it was just that this was coming from left field. Wasn't this supposed to be in her job description then?

"Defend the innocent."

"Prosecute the guilty."

Those were things she could do after all she did use a time turner to hurry things along. Shouldn't they have informed her on Careers day that "operating in a dangerous mission" was going to be in there—which of course calls for physical on the job auror training.

She had none of those. She couldn't remember the last time she practiced any of her Defence against the Dark Arts. And the last time she exercised was… such a long time ago that she couldn't even remember.

Sure she aced the theory part of it in NEWTs and her Practical was almost flawless but it was two years she didn't keep up with all the new Defence spells that were the norm for people like James.

James.

Somehow she didn't want to dwell to much on him. It was difficult, seeing how they left things when they had been in the same room last.

Lily shook herself, this was not the time for her to be thinking about such things, she need to concentrate and as they stepped out of the office her mind was already forcibly on one the books she would need to get started.

'I'm sure the both of you have a good number of appointments to keep today,' Mrs Libby Willard spoke up and they nodded. 'Then I think it would be best if we can meet early in the morning if your schedule permits. That way you would have already gone through the information.' She said with a smile.

Lily returned it saying, 'its not a problem for me.'

'Same here,' James said.

'Great but I should warn you that even though I will try to make it on time, knowing my son it would be next to impossible.'

'You have a son? How old?' James asked.

Libby laughed, 'he's four. Anyway I'll try to drop him off by my mother's as early as I can.'

'That's fine,' Lily said smiling. 'Take your time and if you could send me your part of the investigation I'll read it and it'll be easier to get started when you do arrive.'

'Great idea, thanks so we'll meet around seven thirty then?'

'Not a problem.'

…

When Libby left James turned to Lily and couldn't help but think that she was efficient as always. As he opened his mouth to ask what she was up to these past couple years she spoke.

'It was … pleasant seeing you again James, I'll see you tomorrow.' She said and then left him standing there feeling remarkably put out.

She had only taken a few steps when he said, 'Lily sooner or later we'll have to address what happened. It will be the only way we'll be able to work together properly, clearing the air is the only way to go.'

She stiffened visibly before continuing down the corridor.

Shrugging James left the building intent on going back to work. He had to report to his chief and let him know what was going on. Not the confidential details but the vague answers to the questions he was sure to ask.

He'd be congratulated since it was rare for a newly designated auror to be signed up for a mission.

But during his trip back his mind kept wondering to Lily; she was the only person who made him feel thoroughly confused. He never knew where he stood with her and the feeling was starting to become annoying.

Sooner or later she'll have to come to terms with whatever feelings she had had for him and he knew they existed, she couldn't just have no feelings, the arguments had to have come from somewhere. What he wasn't sure about was whether or not he wanted them to come to light, after all not all feelings were good and there was a fine line between the two emotions and seeking them out will not bode well for either one of them.


End file.
